No Need for Ron!
by surforst
Summary: KP tenchi Fusion! Ron is just your average earthling until a blast from the past and a very annoyed princess get invovled in his life. Now he'll discover all about his hidden past and then some.
1. Introductions Are In Order

**No Need for Ron!**

**Chapter 1**

**Introductions Are In Order.**

I.

Ron sighed as he ran the worn rag over the same spot yet again. No matter how much he tried though he just couldn't get the burnt remains of the offering out of the rock wall.

"Damn I don't see why I got to clean this thing." His voice echoed clearly through the rock walls.

'You did blow up the food offering you know.'

Frowning Ron rejected that last though instead choosing to descend further into self pity. He always hated visiting his grandfather. He was Jewish for the love of all the way holy and here he was cleaning up some Shinto shrine to some dragon lady.

"Thanks Dad for moving to Japan for a year so I can go to school and train with Grandpa. It's been Badical!" His voice clearly showed his disgust with the idea of being here that long.

'What self respecting man lives alone on a mountain anyway?'

Ron thoughts though changed when his eyes feel upon the shrine one true treasure. Before him was a plain worn metal sheath with a beautiful hilt sticking out. The hilt appeared to be made by some technique of weaving wood together with three bright green jewels stuck in it. The jewels sparkled in the light forming a perfect equilateral triangle. Ron frowned at yet another math term that caused him nothing but headaches.

'Well I think I've earned a break and what man can turn down such a temptation.'

With that Ron easily reached out and grabbed the blade. With a mighty tug he freed the fearsome weapon.

"Shoot!"

Staring down he mentally cursed at he saw what was left of the rusted blade. The blades battle usefulness long gone as it continued it long rusting death.

'Some scared blade that turned out to be.' With that thought Ron swung the blade down in disgust against the sacred stone in front of him. Of course the blade shattered and the stone broke in half.

'Wait broke in half.' Staring opened mouth Ron looked down at his handy work only to be distracted by a grating sound behind him.

Looking back he saw the back of the cave slowly spilt open. Too shocked to move he just stared. Soon the wall stopped and nothing else moved in the shrine.

"Um...I think Grandpa will be upset about this."

'Face Grandpa or go down the dark scary tunnel in hopes of finding something to make him happy. Well no choice there I'm not facing that.'

With the lesser of two evils chosen Ron went down the dark scary tunnel. At first it was no more then a rocky tunnel. Like any other tunnel it had water and various other things but soon he found something new and interesting. At the bottom of the tunnel was a strange room. Running through the odd floor were various groves that led to a pool in the center.

"Wonder what's in there."

With a shrug Ron walked forward and bent down.

"Come out scary blood sucking monster." Laughing Ron failed to notice the mummified hand that reached out of the pool. That was until it reached up and touched his face.

Screaming Ron feel back pulling away from the pool. "I was only joking!"

Watching in horror he noted that the grooves along the room had light up with some strange glowing liquid and which flowed at a rapid pace into the pool. His mind then snapped to more immediate concerns. Rising before him was what he had only seen in horror movies. A real life mummy with the white hair and darkened leather skin was coming to life.

Not waiting for any of its grasping hands to reach him Ron turned promptly around and ran screaming up and out of the tunnel.

"Got to seal ancient evil! O why did I have to awaken ancient evil!"

His panicked mind noting that the stone splitting had caused the problem he reason that fixing that should end the problem. Reaching out and grabbing a continentally place nearby robe the quickly set to tightening the rope around the rock. With a smile he noted that the door started to close until it stopped. Hearing the rustling sound approach he redoubled his efforts.

"Come on seal the evil. Seal the evil!" With one last tug the stone came fully together closing the back entrance of the shrine. Not wishing to test his luck further he quickly got up and ran like crazy carrying only the sword hilt with him.

II.

"Hey Ron man you look a little worse for wear." A young boy in a wheel chair came in close towards his friend.

"Hey Felix what's up." Ron sat up straight in his seat noting the quickly leaving students. A few of his friends though had gathered around his desk.

"What is the matter Stoppable-san?" A young Asian girl leaned forward glancing as Ron face with concern. Her perfectly groomed black hair falling forward to slightly obscure her face.

"Nothing much Yori. Just having a little problem with dried up old hags recently." Rom attempted to smile but it failed miserably.

"I'm sorry to hear that Stoppable-san. If you need any help with that I would of course provide assistance in anyway. Even if it is to relive any pent up stress." Her voice had lowered by the end to a bare whisper that only Felix and Ron could pick up on. The others though only shared a knowing look figuring it out a long time ago.

"No need to worry Yori. Don't want to bother you after all." With a smile Ron got up and patted her on the shoulder before turning and walking out.

Following after him Felix called out to his friend. "Dude you must have one hot girl back home!"

"Why?" Ron turned around confusion evident on his face.

"Because of what you just said to Yori. I mean man!"

"Why would Yori and me having a girlfriend relate. Besides I got no one back home. You know that."

"You're kidding right?" Felix looked up at his friend and frowned. "Your not are you. Stoppable you don't deserve to be this lucky."

"I'm not following."

"Never mind so what's actually managed to break the Stoppable mental bearer to cause you worry?"

"Um...Felix I don't know how to say this but I think I awoken some ancient evil. I mean man...Felix?"

Ron looked around for his suddenly missing friend only to find him chatting with an attractive Japanese student. No don't talking about the differences between American boys and Japanese boys. Ron never could figure out what the heck he was going on about.

Deciding to skip the next period Ron moved towards his favorite napping spot. A rarely used classroom. Sitting down Ron got ready to catch up on some lost sleep.

III.

"Did anyone tell you you're cute when your asleep." A feminine voice next to his ear startled Ron awake. Looking towards the offender he gasped in surprise.

"Flying lady!" Though a panicked description Ron could find no better word for this. Staring down at him an attractive older woman floated above the classroom. Her long black hair cascaded down her shoulders while her green tinted skin glowed in the moonlight.

'Wait...green skin. That is so wrong and sick!'

"Aren't you a clever one? Now I got a request and I want to know if you can fulfill it." Her purring voice echoed through the dark room as Ron gulped loudly.

"What is it?" His voice cracked in fear as he looked up towards her.

"Simple little request. I want you to die!" With that she lifted up her hands which were suddenly incased in green fire.

"Ah man!" Ron couldn't help but note that he had a dream once that was similar. An attractive woman causing his death. If he remembered correctly though the death had been a lot more pleasant.

With that the woman in the air flung out her deadly green ball of light. Ron using rarely called upon reflexes dodge to the side just as the desk he was at moments before erupted in explosive flames.

"Ah! You dodge. That's a bad boy!" With that the woman set out to fix that little problem.

Ron not wishing to end his existence yet did the only thing he could. He ran.

Dodging past various balls of light he ran down the hallway even as the explosions followed him. Noting to his sick dread the woman actually seemed to be able to move through the walls. Escaped was proving to be harder then he thought.

'Ok Stoppable a crazed woman chasing you what do you do? I know I'll get a really big gun.'

Looking around for his gun he came to another realization that night. He didn't own one.

'Damn the NRA was right!'

Running down the stair he couldn't help but notice the crazed laughter following him. That and the odd smell.

'Wait that smells almost like gas. Gas!'

'Got to hurry! Got to hurry! Can't get blown up. Don't want to die!'

That line of though came to a sudden halt as the woman came through the wall in front of him.

"Got you sweetie. Now I'm going to...well you know." With a smile she raised her hand.

"Wait! What's that over there?" Pointing wildly Ron motioned towards the right.

'Damn that won't work. Come up with another plan now Stoppable.'

"Where? I don't see it. What are you pointing at? Tell me!" The flying woman now distracted stared off towards the right.

Not wanting to waste this chance Ron quickly ran out of the building.

IV.

"I don't see it." Turning back she noted the absence of her target.

"He lied to me! I don't like being lied to!" Raising her hand she felt electricity crackle around her fist.

V.

Having barely cleared the building he suddenly felt a shockwave slam into his back. Flying forward he came to a sliding halt a few feet away.

"Ow!" Turning back he noted the now burning building.

Getting up Ron respectfully turned towards it and started to dance. "Who's your daddy? I'm bad you're sad. Your fried I'm not. You're sad I'm glad. Ha ha. Booyah!"

"Look at my hair!" Ron felt his heart stop at the familiar voice behind him. Turning around slowly he noted a rather singed crazy woman.

"You'll pay for that kid!" Reaching out she grabbed him by the shoulder and the screamed.

'Wait she screamed?' Noting this Ron stepped back slowly as she blew gently on her smoking hand.

"I see you have the sword kid. Hand it over or I'll take it from you."

"What sword?"

"The one in the shrine idiot. Now give it to me!"

She's afraid of it! Reaching quickly into his pocket he brought it out and held it up.

"Glad to see your being rational here." Reaching out she made to grab the hilt.

Ron noted with satisfaction as a blue aura appeared around the blade shocking the crazy woman. Pulling back she cursed quickly.

"Fine then just die!" She simply lifted one hand as a green ball started to grow on it.

Acting without think Ron raised the hilt and slash it down. A bright blue blade appeared for a brief second severing her arm off at the elbow. Staring in shock both parties looked at the now burning limp a green jewel appearing for a second before it too burned away.

"I...I'm sorry I didn't mean to cut your arm off." Ron backed away in shock.

Smiling the woman lifted her other hand and placed it on the stub. Lifting slowly Ron watched in shock as her arm reappeared as if by magic. With a flourish of hand and a quick applause she drifted back and through the fence.

"Till next time kid."

Ron dropped to the ground before finally deciding to head on home. It was one crazy day.

VI.

Ron opened up the door to his house and slumped over made his way to his room. Opening the door he threw down his backpack and sat down on the bed. Leaning back he rested his hands on the soft lump. He registered a light groan when he did.

'Great now my lumpy bed is groaning! Wait...beds don't groan and my bed isn't lumpy.'

Throwing back the covers he found a smiling raven haired green tinted woman lying on his bed.

"Hi names Shego. So what do you got to eat rommie?"

VII.

A gentle wish of cold air bellowed out of a wooden chamber. Shortly after an attractive young woman stepped out. Adjusting the headpiece on her head she yawned mightily. Tucking an errant strand of red hair back into place she walked over to the controls.

"Welcome Princess Kimberly how was your rest." A computer automated voice spoke even as a floating holographic screen appeared.

"I was frozen what do you think! How long?" Kim noted the clear annoyance in her tone but she couldn't help it. She was always annoyed after extended stays in cold sleep.

"Six months and fourteen days Princess."

"That's all. Why did you wake me!"

"Because we have found the criminal Princess. As order we thawed you out."

"You found her that quickly! How?"

"This ship is top of the line Princess. It was an easy task. What is your wish?"

"What do you mean what is my wish. Attack already!" Sitting down on a chair nearby she waited eagerly. Finally her people would have their revenge.

She squeaked when red little screens appeared with timers on them. The screens surrounded the surprised princess their insistent beeping blocking out all other sound.

"Princess the statue of limitations as set out by the council of Jurai has made it clear the Shego crimes will no longer be punishable in 3..2..1..0. Shego is now a free woman."

"What!"

"As stated by the Jurai council no criminal will be charged for their crimes if such crimes have occurred after a set..."

"I know what the rules are." Kim turned quickly towards the screen.

"Attack anyway."

"But Princess."

"That's an order!" She leaned forward with a smile. "I won't let her slip away this time."

"Yes princess."

The mighty battleship of Jurai prepared for battle as its many laser turrets popped out of its once smooth wooden hall. Its target still blissfully unaware.

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Well I promised to start this story. I did! Anyway I think this for once hasn't been done before. Not like this anyway. I beat ClassicCowboy out for once! Anyway hope you enjoyed.

Well now for notes. Well this mirror the plot of Tenchi Muyo. Heck no! I'm changing that thing around though there will be similarities. Like villains for example will be introduce in similar matters. Since I can't remember a lot of the show though I'm not afraid of copying too closely. Also I only support of age pairings. I'm not like the creators of the original story. Anyway hoped you liked it.

As always Review! If you want more give me a reason to write more!

Disclaimer: I don't own KP or Tenchi. It's obvious but hey why not posts this. It adds to my word count.


	2. It really is a Big Ship you know

**It really is a Big Ship you know.**

I.

'Big. Round. Woman! Bed. Problem? Brain broken? Something done!' Ron stared open mouthed at the woman now sitting on his bed. He failed to notice the smile on her face though he could testify in court to how often she took a breath. Mind you while under oath.

"So kid I was thinking that you should kind of answer that question. Unless of course you have something else on your mind." Ron mind finally kicked back in when he noticed the slight purr in her voice.

Looking up he stared into her green eyes. His instincts told him to run at this moment but his brain said otherwise. If she could move through walls running now would only prolong the inevitable death that awaited him. Better to face the problem head on and do what any man would do.

"Please don't eat me!" Ron fell to his knees allowing the tears to fall. This would hopefully appeal to her more human side if it existed at all. "I don't taste good honest. I'm tough and chewy and I taste like old cheese. There people out there who taste a whole lot better!"

He watched as the monster stood up a smile on her face. Trembling in fear he sat there frozen as she leaned in closer. "I don't know I think I'd enjoy eating you. I got to say I'm sure you'll enjoy it too." With that she lightly nibbled his ear.

Nibbled his ear! Ron's shocked mind was now warring within itself. On the one hand there was a sexy deadly monster hitting on him with an obvious intent to probably kill him afterwards. On the other hand a sexy monster was hitting on him! He was pretty sure this was never covered in health class unless it was that day he was out due to a broken arm. Who knew you could slip on ice in the middle of July.

"I um...well...um..." Ron's confused reply only survived to cause the woman to chuckle.

"I'm going to enjoy..."

She never finished as a loud voice boomed outside. "Shego! This is Kimberly Ann Possible of the Possible clan. First Princess of Jurai and rightful heir to the throne. Surrender now or face my wraith."

Ron mind took in this recent event and tried to process it. Only one question came to mind. "Your friend?"

"Maybe I owe her money." With a shrug Shego moved towards the window. Ron watched as she kicked apart the wall and stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Have you come to surrender?" The booming voice was beginning to hurt Ron's ears. He honestly wondered where it was coming from.

"Sure Princess but only if you tell me why." Shego face held that same smile which she had moments ago.

"For what? For destroying large areas of my home world of course!"

"Hey I was under contract."

"What contract! Enough of this nonsense will you come peacefully or not?"

Shego paused for a second before checking her wrist. With a smile she looked back up. "Seems to me that I recall a certain thing about a statue of limitations. Destruction of government property, royal assassination, and general terrorism limitation is three hundred and sixty years after a new royal line takes charge. Tell me Princess you did say you were a Possible right?"

Ron not one to care about things like this decided to get the heck out of there while the getting was good. Standing up he inched slowly towards the door. A massive explosion hurried the process along.

Staring in shock he looked at what was once their home's fence. Ok not really his home just a place he was staying in while in Japan. Stupid Dad getting moved out here but that was not the issue at hand currently. "What?" His simple question expressed volumes.

"Don't worry kid the Princess is only firing warning shots. Must be her time." Shego looked back up to the sky a smile on her face. "I seem to recall Jurai battleships being a little stronger in my day anyway. Guess the royalty isn't the only thing that went down."

A slight growl could be heard as the shots started to circle the house. The yard did not fair well. "See what I mean. Princess can't really do anything. The law after all." With a smile Shego turned back only to curse when a yellow light appeared.

"I always forget about that."

"Forget about what?"

"The matter condenser and transporter kid. This bit is going to be unpleasant." She wasn't lying.

II.

Ron gasped as he spilled out on the floor. A pair of sandaled feet was staring him in the face. Pretty feet actually with pink nail gloss. The kind that sparkles slightly as if glitter was in it but you can't really see any glitter. High quality stuff mind you. The topic of the current nail polish in use aside Ron decided to find out who the feet belonged to. A slow glance up the leg revealed a pair of naked ankles and then a white long robe. Slowly moving up it he made his progress to about the hip area. A short pause and then he made his way up to the chest. A pause occurred here. A long pause.

"You know I have a face." The talking chest seemed to be slightly annoyed at him. He'd seen a couple of talking chest today. Not Shego good or even Yori good. He just wished Yori liked liked him. It was a shame really. Anyway this talking chest had its good points. A little small though.

"Excuse me. A little higher please!" With an annoyed sigh Ron made the rest of the journey up. Taking note of a rather kissable mouth, smooth red cheeks, and two sparkling green eyes. Red hair framed the face almost as red as the cheeks.

"Um. Name's Ron Stoppable and you are?" Ron put on his best smile as he looked up at the girl. He noted the odd head dress she wore but decided to figure it out latter.

Reaching out she showed him the hilt to the ancient sword he had found. The one that crazy woman hadn't liked earlier. "I have two questions for you. First off why do you have this sword? Second why are you associating with that monster? Remember your life depends on these answers."

Ron decided the best bet was to stand up. Slowly rising he kept his eyes on the girl hoping she wouldn't take his head off. When he was now at his full height he looked over at her. 'Hey I'm taller then her. Wonder if that's a good thing.'

Ron took a deep breath noting the annoyed look on her face. It was better to handle these things quickly. "To your first question it's an ancient sword that my Grandfather watches after. He kept it in the shrine at the mountain he lives in. As for the Shego lady you got me. We just meet."

Looking around he noted that they appeared to be standing on a smooth wooden floor. Various trees surrounded them but one tall giant tree dominated the sky. Looking back he saw that the red headed alien had tipped her head to the side a quizzical look on her face. "You're telling me that your Grandfather just happens to be looking after the master key?"

'Master Key?' To Ron's best recollection he'd never heard that phrase used before.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what that is."

"The sword is the master key and how did it come to be in your Grandfather possession."

Ron hesitated wondering where this conversation was going. He decided to take a risk and answer to the best of his knowledge. "I figure he got it from his father who got it from his father. Tends to be the way things work. Care to tell me why this is important?"

Instead of answer his question she tapped the sword lightly against her arm. Frowning she tapped harder and then looked back at him. "How old is your Grandfather?"

"I don't know in his seventies. He's an energetic old dude though." Ron gave her his best smile trying to win her over.

"I see. Well I'll think about what you've said for right now. Good night."

Frowning Ron looked around. "Um...then I can go home now."

Instead of answering the alien girl turned around and walked past a pair of odd logs. "You two lock him up."

"Yes mistress." As soon as the two voices came from the logs they were up and moving towards them. Too shocked to do anything but stare Ron was quickly trapped by them.

'Should I scream?' He'd seen plenty of Sci-Fi movies to know that wouldn't help. He remained quiet, except for the occasional odd comment or two of course, as they moved him towards an odd looking canopy of vines. Inside was the crazy green lady.

"Hey guys you really don't have to put me in there."

The two logs only reply was to chuck him towards the cell. Screaming he braced for contact before hitting into a wooden vine in front of him. The only thing was that it was the opposite side of where he had approached and a pained look back told him whatever hole there had been was no longer there. With a pained moan he settled back down.

"What am I going to do now?" Ron looked up at the ceiling hoping that somehow he'd get an answer.

"I have a few ideas." That same purring voice that had got him into this now came from his side. A quick look told him it was Shego now leaning over him.

"You know this is probably your fault. Care to tell me what's going to happen now?"

"Oh she'll probably execute us. Ms. Prim and Proper doesn't seem to care for the letter of the law. Royalty these days."

"Great." Rolling over Ron tried to get some much needed sleep. With a laugh Shego moved to the other side ready to fall asleep herself.

III.

Ron groaned as a he felt something wet slither across his cheek. It soon made its way to his ear where it contented itself with a continued wet assault. This was enough to wake Ron up.

'God please don't let it be Shego.' Opening his eyes he was confronted with a set of green eyes. Add in the furry nose and tail of course if you want the complete picture.

"What?" Ron stared in confusion at the pet until he heard a giggle from outside. Looking up he saw a brown haired girl more then likely in her early teens. That would be his guess mind you.

The thing that struck him was this girl was dressed exactly like her older counterpart on this ship. Same long flowing robe and same crazy pointless head dress. It looked like they took the same fashion advice. He also saw a family resemblance there mostly in the face.

"Hello?" Ron stood up slowly brushing the weird creature away. As if offended by this action it ran quickly back to its master. The girl watched as he stood up a smile on her face. She seemed to ignore the white fur ball now climbing up her shoulder.

"So you're the villain that my sister been hunting this entire time."

"No kid that would be me." Looking over Ron saw Shego was standing up now. She had a fake smile plastered on her face as she approached.

"Care to help up out of here kid?"

"I don't know. I don't think my sister would like that."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Smiling Shego reached towards the little girl only to have the vines snap around her. With a muttered cruse she withdrew her arm.

"Say if you're not willing to let us go, how about giving us back the sword. It is the buffoon over there after all." Since when was he a buffoon?

The young girl regarded Shego for a second then shook her head. "I don't trust you but he looks nice. I'll let him out to retrieve the sword. Only if he promises to do something for me."

Ron hesitated for a second trying to think what kids want these days. "Ok I'll bite what do you want kid?"

"Give my sister a kiss."

"What?" Ron was shocked to say the least but Shego seemed to be enjoying where this was going.

"She's real lonely and all you know. I think you'd make a nice boyfriend for her." Ron blinked for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"I don't know kid."

"He'll do it." Shego had the biggest grin on her face when she announced this.

Ron frowned more but the young girl seemed happy. "Let him go!"

'Well that's all nice and good but what now?' His question was soon answered as he felt two vines drop from the ceiling and wrap around him. Before he could blink he was sailing through the air and out of his makeshift prison. The impact was a little much though.

While still recovering he heard the footsteps behind him. Rolling over he saw the smiling face of the girl. "Name's Joss Possible. Yours?"

"Ron Stoppable. Can you tell the weird freaky things to be nicer around here from now on?" Ron noticed the slight whine in his voice but felt for once he was justified.

With a smile the girl pointed off in some odd direction. "My sister sleeps there. Remember your promise now."

"Remember Ronnie bring back the sword. I'll get us out of here afterwards." Shego voice reminded him he had a mission.

'Time to go kiss the Princess and steal back my sword.' That sounded odd even to him.

IV.

It wasn't long before Ron made his way to the central structure that dominated this area. All he had to say was not only was this a big ship but they liked to waste space. It wasn't exactly a practical thing for a warship to have its own forest growing after all. Could instead turn the area over for crew quarters and such. In fact the only two people on board he'd seen so far was the alien woman in the beginning who he assumed was the Princess and her sister Joss.

Moving forward he checked around but noticed that no one was around. Slipping through the door he quickly spotted the bed. It was a rather big bed actually with nice big white sheets. It even had a canopy with white sheets on top of that. Through the sheer material of those sheets he could see his target. Now all he had to figure out was where the sword was.

Moving forward he looked around the counters careful not to disturb the sleeping figure. All he could hear from her was a slight mummer occasional and the heavy breathing of someone asleep. Checking again he finally noticed where the sword was. Just his luck that it was located in her right hand.

"Couldn't sleep with a teddy bear like a normal girl can we?" Sighing Ron quietly moved forward intent on plucking the object away. With the slightest of movements he slowly places his hands on the bed allowing it to gradually take his weight. That done he moved slowly towards the sword. Inch by inch. Finally he allowed the bed to take his full weight as he allowed his feet to leave the ground.

'Stupid big beds!' Moving forward he slowly reached for the sword. Carefully his hand moved forward. An inch away from it he heard the alien let out a low growl which made him stop.

"Water doesn't burn!" Frowning Ron marked that odd comment as one he'd never figure out. Reaching out again he barely touched the sword when she turned over towards her left.

'Oh come on!' Cursing mentally he moved forward towards her. Slowly rising above her moving in for the sword.

Once above her he allowed himself to take a good look at her. Her long red hair spread across the pillows. Her pale white complexion and the slight frown of her mouth. The red lips slightly moist and the slight glimpse of pure white teeth. The smooth skin of her neck and the slow steady rising of her chest. She wasn't bad looking.

'Not sexy mind you like Shego but not bad.' She sort of reminded him of those princesses you read of in fantasy novels. She had the same delicate look as if she could be broken with the simple flick of a finger. She looked like a princess should.

Reaching forward he finally snagged the sword and gently removed it. With a smile he began to leave when he felt a sudden impact against him when she promptly turned over again. Looking down he saw a set of green eyes staring back at him.

'Think fast Stoppable! Say something to distract her.'

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look?"

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Cliffie! Yes I just decided that was a good point to end on. Sorry about the time between updates but the Gundam story was just demanding to be updated first. Anyway I'll try to speed up progress but if a shinny object distracts me like usual it could take a while.

Also for those of you who are wondering. Is Kim as delicate as Ron seems to thinks he is? Well I'd be a sorry author if I didn't let the characters answer that one. Trust me Kim will be showing Ron in the next chapter just how delicate she really is. I'll have fun with that bit.

Anyway a concern a lot of you brought up is that this may be too similar to the original Tenchi story. A few things I'd like to say to persuade you that won't happen.

1.Ron will pick a female. Not now. Not in a few chapters either but he's going to fall in love eventually.

2.Don't expect girls to just fall in love on first sight. Doesn't happen. You'll see soon what Kim does when a strange man appears in her room after all.

3.Plot changes will happen. Character death will also occur in this. Expect anyone to die but Ron. I can't kill him after all or can I? No really I can't.

4.Unlike the Tenchi girls these girls will have a social life. Ron's not so lucky to have a bunch of females ready at his beck and call. Though if he ever got that bribe money through I'd consider it.

5.I just like the number 5.

Anyway hope that helps allay those fears already. Well look forward to a release from another one of my stories eventually. I also got a present in the works for all those K/R fans I've beaten up in my short time as a writer here. My way of saying I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own KP or Tenchi. Someone else does.


	3. Mommy what’s that Bright Light in the Sk

_"Last week I stated that this woman was the ugliest woman I had ever seen. I have since been visited by her sister and now wish to withdraw that statement." _Mark Twain. 

Mommy what's that Bright Light in the Sky?

I.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look?"

Ron watched as the green eyes in front of him widen with shock and fear. He noticed how her lips parted for a second as she quickly inhaled. She was probably right about to scream her head off and who could blame her. Strange man appears out of nowhere, gets on top of you while you sleep, and then makes a comment about your appearance. That would scare any normal girl after all.

"It's not what you think honest." He shot her his usual goofy grin hoping to calm her down. Instead he got a fist in the face.

'Ow!'

"Ow!" Raising his hand to his face he lifted himself off enough to allow the girl under him to raise her feet up. Ron, while still rubbing his bruised face, felt her feet make contact on his chest. Looking down dumbly he was unable to react in time when she pushed her legs out with as much force as she could. Tumbling over his head hit the ground first.

"You Pig! Scoundrel! Rapist! Fiend!" Ron blinked in confusion trying to take in all the new input coming into his head. The biggest thing he took away from this was that she didn't appear that happy.

With a groan he flipped himself over on his back and looked in the direction of the bed. By this time she had gotten up herself and appeared to be approaching him. Correction her leg was actually the only thing currently coming towards him.

With two seconds to spare he rolled to the side as her foot crashed into the floor. Not wanting to risk a second attack he continued the roll till he made contact with the wall. Using the wall to help himself up Ron stood up and faced his irked foe. "Hey now we really don't need to do this."

The Princess stopped her advance forward though she did take up a defensive stance. Her leg extended forward and her arms up she looked at her opponent warily. "What are you doing in my room?"

Ron sighed to himself relieved that she at least seemed to have calmed down some. "Just came for the sword that's all. No worries."

"So you have come to retrieve the key. What is your purpose with it?"

"To escape." Ron blinked when realization hit him full on. You're not supposed to tell your captors that you're going to escape after all. At the very least it was bad form. "I mean I want to...do something not escape related with it."

The red headed princess regarded him calmly as her eyes went from his face down to the sword. A smile slowly spread over her lips as she again looked up at him. She really did have pretty green eyes though Shego won out in the chest area no contest.

"Do you know how to wield that?" The Princess approached closer to him as she spoke her features screaming over confident.

"Not really. All I know I've learned from some old guy after all." Ron slowly placed the sword in his pocket.

"Sorry to hear that. Now I'm going to need that back."

"And if I don't give it back to you?"

"I'm going to be rather unpleasant then in a few minutes."

"You unpleasant? I doubt it."

"Oh I can have my moments."

"I still can't imagine it." She was close to him by this point. Her left leg twitch slightly as she shifted her weight to the right.

"Well will you give me the key."

"Sorry want to but I just can't." Without another word from her she launched her left leg in a high kick aimed to sweep directly into his side. Reacting as quickly as he could Ron blocked the leg with his right arm which took most of the force from the kick. It still pushed him to the side but despite the stinging feeling in his arm he remained mostly unharmed.

"I'm surprised you'd do something like that. Not very lady like if you ask me." He dodged her right fist as she went in for a hit and barely blocked her left when she went in low for his stomach.

"I have my lapses after all." She dropped down attempting a sweeping kick with her right leg. Ron took the chance to jump to the side and spun around facing her again. He now had his back towards the entrance as she recovered from her attack.

"I see that old man must have been a good fighter in his time." She spoke with ease as she again took her place. Ron could feel the places where he had to block her still stinging and knew he wouldn't hold up if he truly tried to wear her out. It was time to pull out his trump card.

"I hate to say this but you do know your outfit is see through right?" Sure it was a lie but if he was right it would pay off.

With a blush she quickly stepped back moving towards her robe. Ron took the chance to run away like any brave action movie star would do. Running bravely away he cleared the entrance and hurtled down the hill focusing only on going forward.

Kim quickly reached up and grabbed her robe as she watched the blond headed fool run. Funny though he was she'd still have to probably detain him. Killing him just felt wrong though so she'd just make sure he'd spend the rest of his days in jail. Well maybe not the rest of them but she'd make sure to give him a few black eyes for his earlier comments. No one was allowed to look at her like that after all. Though she was truly interested in how good of a fighter he truly was. Maybe he would present some sort of challenge to her.

Enough with these pointless wonderings now was the time to capture not the time to think. Raising her hand she snapped her fingers and leaned back waiting. She didn't have long to wait as two floating decorated logs came into the room. "Yes Mistress?"

"You two go capture that Earth boy now and retrieve the key."

"Yes Mistress." With that the two logs went flying from the room. Without losing a beat Kim turned quickly and started to change into her outfit. Throwing her official robes on and adjusting the head pieces she finished in a record amount of time. She wanted to be there to personally deal with this man.

II.

Ron focused everything he had in the mad dash he made back to the cell. Somehow deep inside him he knew that girl was not the type to give up and let an issue drop. Considering beating him into an icky puddle of goo was probably her objective at the moment only put more marks in the run faster column. Though the slow down and die was starting to win favor as his side started to burn. He'd been running after all for a straight seven minutes though he was sure his grandfather would make a comment about all the processed cheese he ate as the reason for his current condition.

'I wish I had one greasy burrito at the moment. At least then I'd die with something in my stomach.' He run up the hill in front of him and to his relief finally saw the cell. Inside was a very upset Shego and a very bored young girl was sitting outside of it. Maybe he'd live to see the Earth again after all.

'I've never realized how much I valued my home world till I found out that there were crazy aliens everywhere else.' It was interesting how things like that could put things in perspective.

As he started to make his way down the hill he felt something hit him in the back. It felt vaguely like a wall of air and the ringing in his ears didn't help him sort out what it was. The result though was to cause him to promptly fall on his face. It was a good thing because two objects sailed over him at that moment.

A quick look up showed that it was the two crazy logs from earlier and a glance back showed him the hole which was once filled with dirt. That dirt now was mostly landing on top of him. "Why does everyone have to shoot at me today!"

Turning back he pushed himself up again on his feet and started to run towards his objective again. He could hear vague calls coming from the crazy woman up ahead but couldn't make them out at the moment. What he could make out was the discharge of weapons and the explosion occurring around him. Screaming his usual bravery call he zigzagged towards his destination.

It took only a minute to reach the cell but by then he was bruised and battered from all the various rocks that were currently flying around. His side burned and his head felt sort of strangely heavy. Not a good sign probably. "What took you so long kid?" The crazy woman was talking to him apparently.

"I got the sword." He held it up for both of them to see. He could see the smile on Shego face and the concern on Joss.

"What did you do to my sister to get her this ticked off?"

"I told her she looked good."

"Wow kid I got to give you lesson on charming women." Reaching her hand towards him Shego suddenly pulled back when the cell bars started to wrap around her again. "Quick give me the gems."

"Step away from the Princess human male." The two logs were now floating around the cell the gems located in their front glowing. It didn't take a genius to figure out what that meant.

"You two back off now!" The little princess besides him now stepped forward glaring at the two logs.

"We can't your highness your elder sister had order us to capture this person. For your own safety step away."

"Well I'm giving you a new order. Back down!"

"We can't do that. Your sister outranks you."

"Joss what are you doing defending that man!" All three people present looked towards the floating figure in front of them. She appeared to be on some sort of hovering platform and was dressed in her customary robes Ron had first seen her in. Her hair though was a mess and her headdress was lacking.

"Sis, tell these two to stop." The older princess regarded her younger sister with an air of annoyance.

"No! He tried to...do things!" Her eyes glanced over to Ron. Ron could clearly see she hadn't calmed down much.

"Kiss you?" The younger princess now had a smile on her face. "You know I asked him to do that. I think he'd be good for you sis."

The older girl now glared down at the younger one. "We'll talk about whatever you did later. For right now move away."

Ron gulped as he backed further away from the imposing figures of the two logs. He then heard a whisper request from Shego. "I can get us out of here. Just give me the gems in the sword hilt."

"How?"

"Just point it at me and will them into me."

"Alright." Turning slowly he reached into his pocket and withdrew the sword. Pointing it towards Shego he closed his eyes. He didn't notice when one of the gems glowed and disappeared to shortly reappear on Shego wrist.

"Good now the other two."

"No I think we are good with that." Ron smiled at her as he stepped back after noting it had worked. "Now get us out of here."

Shego regarded him before sighing. "Fine I'm sure I can persuade you to give me the other two in short order. For right now I'll just do this."

Raising her hands up, she ignited her fist. Green flames now burned angrily over her hands and without a second thought she swiped them through the cell bars. This had the effect of breaking the two princesses away from their current argument about boyfriends and the need for them.

"You two stop her now!" The two logs, Ron would have to figure out their names eventually it was kind of rude just calling them logs, rose ready to do their mistress bidden. They never got the chance as two large green plasma bolts hit them both and promptly knocked them to the ground.

Raising her hands up the green gem on Shego wrist started to glow. With a smile on her face she said one simple instruction. "Come to me." Before fading out and through the floor.

"Blast!" The angry princess stomped her foot before turning towards Ron. "Capture him at once and take him to the bridge. Come along Joss we'll have to recapture that monster."

"Aw man!" Ron managed only that one phrase before both logs tackled him.

III.

"Ms. Possible the enemy ship is in sight." Ron watched as the red head paced back and forth. It was obvious Kim was not in a good mood.

"Confirm the identity of the ship." The screen in front of her focused in on the odd ship. It was black and gray with black stone like curved pillars coming out from the outer hull. A red gem dominated the center of it and the object seemed to spin as it approached. It was approaching at a rather quick speed mind you.

"Confirm it is the 'More Powerful then all of Jurai and the Galaxy Police Ships Combined'. Should we go to combat alert."

"Yes prepare the turrets and go to standard combat speed. Raise power to the shielding devices and prepare for contact." The screen in front of them changed giving a 3-D view of the battlefield. Both ships were now on a collision course for each other.

"Um...can I get off now?" Ron hoped to God they would fulfill his request.

"Of course not." The red head raised her hand at this point. "Fire!" Her hand came down with that word.

Ron watched as red lights appeared from both ship images as they now apparently fired at each other. It was confirmed for him when he felt the ship shudder. It was not a comforting thought to think that all that separated him from the vacuum outside was the wall currently being beaten down by a barrage of weapon fire.

The ships continued to move around each other red lights flashing back and forth. He could see the black one moving through completed twist and turns which avoided the majority of the first from the Jurian ship until it would release one massive red beam, that separated out as it was released, aimed directly at the larger battleship. For its part the Jurian ship outputted massive amounts of fire and seemed to shrug off most of the hits. It was hard to tell who was going to win this fight.

"Princess, hull integrity is at sixty seven percent. Enemy ship damage is unknown." The computer finished its update of the status of the ship. It had been doing one every half minute since the battle had started. It suddenly blinked and a screen appeared. "We have received an incoming transmission from the enemy vessel. Do you wish to accept?"

"Yes put the monster through." He could see the clear distaste on Kim face when Shego appeared on the screen. Shego was lounging on the ship reading some sort of magazine with a big cat like grin on her face. It did not make Ron feel very comfortable at all.

"Give up Princess?"

"Why when I'm wining?"

"Oh I see you must be confused. I'm talking about the fight we are in currently. You know the one where I'm wining."

"I'm sorry to hear your mind has finally given out after all these years. I though you were a little too energetic for an old lady." Kim now had a smile on her face as Shego dropped her magazine.

"Old lady!"

"You heard me."

"Oh that's it. Ramming speed!"

"What?" Kim face showed her shock but Ron was mostly confused. Why ramming speed?

His question was answered when he felt a rather gut wrenching impact. The one darker ship had hit into the Jurian ship on the screen. The result was rather catastrophic.

"Are you crazy!" Ron watched as one very upset red head screamed at a laughing woman. It was almost funny except for the fact that they were about to die probably.

"Princess our engines are no longer operational. In exactly one minute and three seconds we will be pulled into the planet below us where we will most likely burn up. Do you wish for advice on a possible course of action?"

Kim took one last look at Shego before turning towards the computer. "Yes!"

The screen changed as a processing bar appeared. Ron had to laugh. "That looks like what my computer goes through. Don't tell me your system runs on Windows?"

"What else would it run on?" Ron blinked as a confused Kim looked at him. She couldn't be serious could she?

"Come on Princess can't you figure out a solution on your own?" The mocking tone from Shego drew Kim attention towards her again.

"Shut it Shego!" Turning back to the machine she ignored Shego other comments. Half a minute passed before the bar disappeared. "Well!"

"At this time I have found no solutions. What further task do you wish me to perform?"

"What!" Ron cry caused all present to turn towards him. "You mean we are going to die in under a minute."

"Actually we have already entered Earth atmosphere. I did not keep into account the other ship acceleration." Eyes turned towards Shego after the computer comment. All she did was shrug.

The screen went red as the word danger started to flash. By now Joss was already screaming and Ron wasn't far behind her in that. Kim shuffled from one foot to the other and Shego just laughed. Crazy women tend to do that.

"Sis, do something!"

"I want to Joss but I don't know what." Kim looked around panic in her eyes. Then she looked at Ron.

"The heck with it. Jettison the outer hull and focus all remaining energy to shields. Set dampers to absorb the impact." Kim's voice had a calmness to it that it had lacked before. Her eyes flicking over various indicators as she gave out her instructions.

"Yes princess."

The screen showed the ship as it fell towards the Earth. Ron watched as the ships outer shell suddenly exploded throwing off the other ship as the now naked inner sphere of the Jurian ship hurtled down. The sphere progress slowed considerably as now a barrier seemed to explode into flame around it. Ron hoped that was a good sign.

He crossed his fingers as the ship shuddered more. He blocked out Shego now very colorful language as he watched both ships make progress towards the sea. He lost consciousness when both objects finally made contact with the water.

_To be continued..._

A/N: OMG what happen! Are they dead? No. No they aren't. It's not really a cliff hangar when it's that predictable after all.

Anyway sorry this took so long to release. Personal problems kept popping up and unlike other writers I don't write well when I'm in a bad mood. Don't know why just don't. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter we finally should meet Ron grandfather. If not then we don't the guy is shy after all.

Anyway a few general answers to replies sent in.

1. This is based off the OVA of the series but may have elements of the T.V. series thrown in. All depends after all.

2. Yes Kim will probably start to have feelings for Ron eventually. At least she'll consider him as a friend after all. Shego and Kim though I ensure you will be trying to kill each other every chance they get. I wouldn't mess with that bit of entertainment after all.

3. There are no spelling errors! Just the wrong word used. Blame the editor...who happens to be me. Yes Surforst.inc is a one man operation right now. I'd blame the economy but other writers got beta testers jumping through flames to impress them. Must be me.

4. Any and all complaints can be directed towards Taechunsa who has kindly helped me realize certain writing mistakes I have done. If they are still there then it's his fault not mine. I'm just the humble student after all.

5. Did you know I've always liked the number five?

Anyway as always hope you enjoy and remember to review. A signed review will get you a reply back from the author himself. What he says at that point is up to him I just work here after all. Just remember review!

Disclaimer: I don't own KP or Tenchi.


	4. The Princess and The Earthling

_"After all the trouble you go to, you get about as much actual "food" out of eating an artichoke as you would from licking 30 or 40 postage stamps. "_

--Miss Piggy

**The Princess and The Earthling.**

I.

Ron stretched his arms above his head as he yawned mightily. Ron's hand lazily scratched his stomach as he padded down the steps of his grandfather's home. Running a hand through his wild blond hair he paused to look out the nearby window. He had to wince at the path of destruction clearly shown in the distance.

He had managed to piece together what had happen shortly after he had blanked out. Apparently stones aren't the only things that are able to skip and apparently round spherical ships were ideal for it. A quick glance at the news could quickly give the average passerby a quick understanding of the path the ship had taken. First the rather messed up bridge of the nearby bay where they had touched down was an easy indicator of where their journey had begun. A few impacts across Japan showed where the ships progress had continued afterwards and the crater in the side of the mountain indicated where it had stopped.

The thing that got Ron though was what had happen next. Neither the young princess nor his grandfather had been very forth coming on details. The older red head last he checked had locked herself in her room not willing to come out and the crazy green skinned woman was lost out to sea. He'd pity the fishes if he wasn't sure she'd somehow come back. He was a student of horror movies after all and all of them indicated that the monster always returned. Maybe he'd finally be able to join the NRA by that time and get whatever crazy gun they'd be willing to send him. Did Japan even have a NRA branch?

Well that aside he had figured out a few events that must have happened while he was still blanked out. Someone, more then likely his grandfather, had managed to drag him out of the ship along with the two princesses and deposit them in his grandfather's house. Some time before he did wake up the next day his father was freed from whatever crazy place the one Princess had locked him up in and with all of this going on apparently the military never came around. Sure Japan might only have a self defense force but he had frankly expected better. He'd make sure to write to whatever local form of government this crazy country had.

Finally done with his mid-morning reflection on past events he made the rest of the way down the stairs. Sniffing the air he picked up the scent of something pleasant cooking and made his way to the kitchen. Stopping at the entrance he allowed a smile to come to his face watching as the red headed woman in front of him and her younger sister busied themselves with cooking the breakfast. Having a princess cook for you must be a treat after all.

"Glad to see you're..." He was startled out of his greeting when the oven door flew right by him and promptly embedded itself in the wall. Startled the younger girl dropped the greasy frying pan in front of her on the floor before following right after when she slipped.

"Joss!" The red head turned from her work bending down quickly towards her sister. It was at this time that whatever was in the pot decided to attack.

'Attack?' Well that was the best way to describe the greenish brown blob hostile nature towards him as it rose from its pot. The growl did little to comfort him either as it slowly oozed down.

"Um..." Ron took a quick step back ready to run when the blob with lightening fast speed shot out at him. Neither princesses seemed to notice the threat and Ron wasn't sure what to do himself. After all how often did food attack?

To his surprise a green blast flew past his head and struck the blob as it approached. To his additional surprise he apparently had a very high scream which seemed to draw the attention of all those gathered. Clearing his throat he gave a small wave to the two in front of him and the green one floating through the wall to his side. "Ladies no need for concern. The Ron man is just testing out his screams of courage. That is all for now."

The women gathered just continued to stare in his direction as the silence grew more and more awkward. Finally Shego cleared her throat and turned back towards the princesses. "Well can't expect them to be all perfect. Now Kimmie care to tell me what you're up to?"

This taunt easily brought the red haired girl attention back towards Shego and probably would have been meet with some crack about weight if the microwave hadn't started to glow. Not the normal type of glow mind you but a deep orange one that seemed to radiate out and fade as it left. The device itself started to crackle in a strange way and would occasional beep as if it was trying to communicate something. Shego with a frown pointed at it and looked at Ron. "Does it usually do that?"

"Um...it's a first last I checked."

II.

Ron sighed as he placed the plate in front of him. Sitting down he watched as the amber liquid slowly oozed over the flaky brown surface of the pancakes below. Slowly bringing his fork towards it he allowed the utensil to dig in and separate a piece out. Raising it towards his mouth he placed the still warm food inside and allowed himself a chance to explore the taste. 'Damn good if I do say so myself.'

That first bite done he started to dig into the meal looking up occasional at the other occupants. The two princesses were carefully examining the food attempting to probably determine what it was while Shego sat there taking bites in between reading some magazine. "It's not poison you know." This brought the two hesitant girls to look in his direction.

"What is it though?" The red head adjusted her hair as she stared back at him.

"Pancakes. It's good honest." The food identified now the two girls seemed more willing to try it. Reaching out, they both took a careful bite and sat there letting the taste hit them. With a smile they soon began digging in themselves. "Glad you liked it Princess Possible was it?"

"Just call me Kim."

"Well isn't that a little rude. I mean you are a princess after all."

"Well do you want me to walk around calling you Lord Stoppable because I will if I have to." Smiling Ron nodded his head in Kim direction who took that as a good sign. Ron felt pride seeing a princess enjoy his cooking so much when she again started to dig into it.

"Alright well now that we are here I'd like to make a few ground rules. First off no cooking you two."

Joss frowned in the direction of her sister. "It was all Kim idea you know. I said we wouldn't be able to get this stuff to work."

"I was just trying to be polite! After all I don't want to free load." A snort from Shego drew a venomous stare from Kim. Ron couldn't help but suspect they'd probably try to kill each other as soon as he was gone.

"So kid what other rules you got?"

Ron frowned as he raised his hand to scratch his head. "Actually that's all I got right now. I'll get back to you on that." Looking down at his wrist he cursed mentally. "Got to go!" With an almost inhuman speed he gulped down the remaining food on his dish and was up and running.

Remembering the threat that his grandfather had issue earlier he made quick time to his belongings as he made his way out of the house. He'd be damned if he was going to take his grandfather up on his offer to 'help' him get over his tardiness. The last time involved trying to reroute a river with a spoon. The sad fact was he'd actually managed it by the end.

He was only a few feet down the path when a pink object came sailing out of the nearby bushes. Too startled to scream Ron fell back on his back preparing for the worse. What he saw was an odd little naked rodent staring at him with its hand on its hips. Blinking Ron stared back into those dark eyes and could have sworn the thing squeaked a hello at him.

"There you are 'More Powerful then all of Jurai and the Galaxy Police Ships Combined' I was wondering where you got off to." Ron looked back as Shego drifted through the wall smiling at the rodent. He'd probably never get used to that but the rodent seemed happy.

"Um...yours?"

"Yep!" Smiling Shego held out her hand as the rodent crawled up it.

Ron frowned as he looked at it and decided to deal with it at a later time and date. "Well got to go." With that he was running down the path again intent on making it to his grandfather latest training session on time. This of course meant a half hour early.

III.

Kim sighed as she made her way up the stairs. It was a confusing world she was in currently with its backward ways and primitive technology. The fact that these people had yet to master the concept of moving sidewalks astounded her. You'd think that would be a priority to discover but apparently they preferred running around doing whatever earthlings do.

Still despite all that it was a pleasant area. The fresh smell of the forest reminded her of Jurai's mighty trees and the gentle swaying of the wind served to calm her nerves. It was really a relief over the usual things a princess had to do. Except for that failure of an attempt to capture that monster Shego she hadn't had a vacation in the last few years. Always a state diner that required the crowned princess to shown up or God forbid the delegates present would be offended. She hated delegates.

Clutching the bag in her hand she reminded herself of her intention of being out here. The earthling, know as Ron, had been kind enough to allow them a place to stay while they waited for rescue and she was intent on at least being a help. It irked her though that she had to depend on Shego to cook the meal she was currently carrying. Who knew a monster could cook better then a princess and of course said monster relished in rubbing that in. It didn't help that she had received a lecture from that pink rodent Shego was now carrying around with her when she had tried to help a little.

"Ron you lack focus!" Kim blinked when she heard a male voice she did not recognize. Walking faster she could hear a loud noise quickly followed by another. Worried for the kind young man who had granted her a place to stay she broke into a run her feet moving swiftly over the stone walkway. Bursting from the trees she sighed in relief at what she saw.

Before her was a simple dirt covered arena whose most noticeable feature was the series of wooden pegs driven into the soil. Standing on those pegs was an old man whose pepper gray hair hand tied back in a short pony tail and wearing a simple traditional robe. In his hands he held firmly a wooden practice sword and the way he swung it at his apparent student showed that he knew how to use it. Ron on the other hand looked worse for wear with his blond hair matted down with sweat and his white tee shirt clinging to his chest. Kim noted with a mild bit of interest that Ron was apparently more muscled then he had first appeared to be. At the moment those muscles were getting a work out.

Smiling to herself Kim leaned back watching as the older man again pressed the younger one with a series of attacks. She suppressed a giggle when Ron trying to block a mid section blow stumbled backwards only to have the older man whack him on the foot. A simple 'watch your surroundings' followed before the fighting continued. Kim was pleased to note her initial suspicion that Ron appeared to be a more competent fighter then most was coming to be proven correct. She wondered how he handled himself in unarmed combat.

"Well it seems we have an audience now. Shouldn't you greet our guest?" The older man stepped back pointing his sword towards Kim. When Ron looked behind him she gave a little wave.

It was at this moment that the older man struck again whacking him on the head and finally sending him sprawling to the ground. "Careless!"

"Grandpa that was unfair you tricked me!" Kim hid the smile as Ron tried to straighten himself up.

"In battle my Grandson you must always be ready. Never allow one's enemy to dictate where your attention should be and never take one's eyes off the current threat. Even to look at a pretty lady." This brought a blush to Kim cheeks as the older man lightly stepped off.

"I see your Grandson didn't inherit any of your charm Mr...?" Ron grumbled at the comment as he deposited his blade against the tree.

Ignoring her question the older man turned back to his grandson. "Did you finish your math homework?"

"No Grandpa I already told you the school got blown up. I don't have any homework."

"Your book is still intact is it not? Study ahead and while we are on the subject make sure to keep up with your history and language courses."

Kim watched as Ron stopped staring back in shock. "You want me to teach myself Trig?"

"I don't see the difficulty in it. I'll give you a test later on the subject when we next train."

"So now I have to solve equations and fight with a sword at the same time." Kim frowned at the whining note in the younger ones voice but nodded with satisfaction when the elder gave him a blistering stare. "Alright I'll get on it."

"Excellent, now why don't you escort the young lady back home." With that the older man left. Kim turned towards the young blond boy who was currently wiping himself off with a towel. He wasn't bad looking when you look at him right and the ears were kind of cute.

"I bet you think that's funny?"

Smiling Kim shook her head and held up the bag. "I brought you your lunch. I figure you'd be hungry and it was the least I could do."

Staring at it with obvious distrust Ron slowly took it. "Um...care to tell me who cook it?"

"Shego did. I was surprise to learn she actually had skills beyond blowing stuff up."

"That's a relief." Kim fixed him with a withering stare on that one. She could cook after all it was just difficult when the tools refused to work with her. It was the same problem back home.

Sitting down Ron dug into his meal with abandon. Watching with fascination Kim was left speechless as the blond headed boy literally inhaled the stuff. It was kind of a scary sight.

IV.

Kim gently kicked the rock in front of her as she walked alongside Ron. Lunch had been interesting as she listened to him explain all about the strange customs of those who lived on this world. His own personally experiences though had drawn most of her attention. They weren't the most thrilling stuff, mostly about his pursuit of education and killing something called a zombie, but the way he told it managed to draw her in. She had never seen anyone who could become so easily excited about such simple things.

Looking over she could see him holding some sort of book. It had a picture on the front cover with some sort of robot apparently fighting another robot. Both robots held glowing swords and the image background appeared to be some sort of large metal structure in space. Frowning she looked up at the title 'Of Naked Mole Rats and Gundams'. Not a story she was familiar with but he seemed to be into it. "Good book?"

"Nah! The author is slow to release and a little too high and mighty. Besides it's not very realistic. For one thing the battle tactics are all wrong and the characters just come off bad." Kim noted the fact that the sky started to darken. Shrugging she looked back at Ron continuing to listen to him. "To sum it up it had potential but the author was too much of a jerk to carry it off. It was a big waste of money in the end." It was at this point that loud thunder boom sounded.

Ron frowned as he glared up at the sky. "Great looks like it's going to rain now." Kim almost laughed when right after his statement the downpour started. Within seconds they were both drenched.

Staring up at the rain falling down on her Kim shivered slightly. "Is there any place where we can take shelter out of the rain?"

"Well there's a shack up head." Kim looked forward eager to get somewhere dry. "Or at least there was. It got blown up during the way."

Shooting Ron an annoyed look she pulled her hood over her head trying to at least keep her self somewhat warm. "Alright is there any place that is still standing?"

"Not really."

Kim sighed as she prepared herself for the long wet walk back home. "Well I guess we're going to get wet."

To be Continued...

* * *

A/N: Well this took a couple of weeks to finish with me working on it off and on. Anyway due to 'things' coming up the Gundam chapter won't be out till next week. For those loyal fans though I include a sneak preview.

_Preview:_

_The older mechanic shrugged and leaned back against the wall behind him. "Pretty much. Sweet ass though."_

_Turning around Danny watched as she disappeared around a corner. "That is the truth."_

_End of Preview_

Makes you wonder what Surforst is writing doesn't it. By the way Danny is a new character so don't worry if you don't recognize him. Not an important guy just more fodder for the war.

Anyway back to this story. You'll notice I 'killed' the shack sign that I'm sure you were all expecting. Didn't feel like having it and it just doesn't fit for the KP characters anyway. Next chapter we get to see Monique and Kim gets some new attire. Basically it's a filler chapter which should be fun. Oh and more appearance by our favorite little rodent.

Anyway as always keep on reading and reviewing. Those who leave a signed, I stress the signed part mind you, review will get a personal reply. If you aren't registered go ahead it doesn't cost you a dime after all and you get to pick my brain while you're at. As for grammar errors in this chapter there's plenty but until I get a beta there just going to be there. If you would like to volunteer just send me a PM and we'll talk. It's an easy job after all Mr.Dr.P might update every week but I just don't have that much energy. Well enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own KP and I don't own Tenchi. Check out both and spend that hard earned cash. After all that's how capitalism works.


	5. Filled to the Brim

_"Silence is the true friend that never betrays"_  
-- Confucius 

**Filled to the Brim**

I.

Ron shivered as he kicked his shoes off. Turning to the giggling girl next to him he smiled lightly. "Hey I don't know what kind of belts you have on your planet but sometimes the ones here fail."

Ron shook his head when all the girl did was grin even more. Reaching for a towel he started to dry his own hair off. "That may be true but I don't imagine most people have a wardrobe malfunction while on stage Ron." Turning he stuck his tongue out at her which only caused her to laugh even more.

'Great even the girls from space think I'm a funny guy.' Sighing he draped the towel over his shoulder and really looked at his companion at his side. Her long red hair was currently being ruffled up as she attempted to dry it with the towel. Her bright green eyes were staring innocently away as she continued to giggle to herself. Without realizing it his eyes drifted towards her wet shirt admiring the way...with a conscious effort he ripped his eyes away and stared up the stair. "Well I imagine you want to go get changed. I'm just going to throw something on and then I'll make dinner."

He saw Kim nod in agreement before turning to head up the stairs. At least that was his intention before two hands grabbed him around the waste and two soft objects pressed against his back. Stiffing he felt a light warm breath against his ear. "Mind if I help you with that?"

"Shego..." His chest was contracting as he realized what those two soft objects against his back were. Teenage male brains were not designed to take this.

"Shego! Get off of Ron or so help me I'll..."

He could hear light laughter beside him as he fought desperately to gain control of himself. "Or you'll do what Princess?"

Crackling electricity caused his hair to stand up on end as he swiftly turned around trying to catch sight of the coming disaster. What he saw was two alien girls about ready to kill each other one with green energy crackling around her while the other had multiple little wooden logs, very small ones mind you, twirling around her while she crouched her leg extended forward and her hands up ready to strike. This was not good and for the life of him Ron couldn't figure out how to stop this. It was Kim who broke the silence first. "I see monsters like you Shego have no manners but while I'm here I won't let you feel up our host like this. Now I suggest you apologize."

"Why Princess, do I detect a hint of jealousy." Shego chuckle caused Ron's survival instinct to scream for him to run and hide. He could see why when he saw the red flush of anger spread across Kim's face and the way she edged forward indicated she was about ready to give into baser instincts.

It was at this moment when tensions were at their highest when the front door opened and a gray haired figure stepped forward. Ron's voice filled with relief as he called a greeting to the man. "Grandpa am I glad to see you!"

Ron's grandfather's face broke out in a small grin as he surveyed the scene in front of him before winking at Ron. "So I see my grandson already has a couple of attractive young women fighting over him." Ron blushed as he coughed at that statement. He wasn't sure but he thought Kim did the same and he knew Shego just leered in his direction. "Regardless I must insist that my grandson show the soaked young lady towards the bath so she can get cleaned up. Though I must ask why you haven't already done so Ronald."

Ron gulped as he heard the distinct hard tone used when his grandfather said his name. Deciding quick action was the only way to solve this Ron waved his hand at the Princess. "Here KP let me show you towards the bathroom."

Kim blinked as she started forward following him. "KP?"

"Yeah? Just thought it sounded right with your first name being Kim and your last being Possible. Why do you not like it?"

Shego opened her mouth to say something smart but Kim must have sensed it as she quickly shook her head. "No its fine, now how about showing me towards that bathroom. I could use a little heating up." Ron failed to notice the quick blush that spread across her face or the smirk on his Grandfather and Shego face. Instead he was too busy telling her about all the joys of the bathroom. He also failed to notice the wooden logs, or also know as the 'floating things surrounding the young Princess', did not disappear till Kim could no longer see or hear Shego.

II.

Ron sighed as he stirred the pasta looking across the table at the weird pink rodent sitting there. The thing was currently watching him with large black eyes that seemed to scream something. What it was Ron couldn't guess. Try as he might he also could not recall what Shego had culled it. Something about more mighty or along those lines at least. It was yet another thing to confirm the woman's overall weird factor.

"So little buddy, guess you're my helper for today?" The rodent actually saluted at that before going off on some sort of squeaking rant.

"Right?" Ron shook his head before grabbing a block of cheese and started to grate it into the salad nearby. Looking back he saw that the rodent had moved from the table and was now standing below him with its little tale wagging. "Um...want?" Ron held out a piece of the cheese and offered it to the little guy who eagerly accepted.

Watching the rodent eat the cheese with eager abandon Ron couldn't help but chuckle. "Well little guy guess you like the stuff." Ron grinned when the rodent head started to bob up and down. Though referring to the little guy as 'the rodent' wouldn't do for long. "Now what's a good name for you?" Ron rubbed his chin as two black eyes stared at him with interest until memories of his first 'friend' came to mind. "I know how about Rufus! You like that name?" Rufus for his part just shrugged his shoulders and held his paws out asking for more cheese. Ron gave his new little friend another chunk.

Ron turned back to preparing tonight's dinner after that leaving Rufus to fend for himself when it came down to entertainment. It was about ten minutes later that Ron was interrupted by yet another house guest. He saw a streak of red hair out of the corner of his eyes minutes before a picture of a fashion model was thrust into his face. "Is this what Earth women wear?"

Blinking Ron backed off enough to see Kim standing there holding a magazine in one hand and fidgeting with her hair with the other. Looking again at the picture he saw it was one of those crazy fashion magazines with the women dressed up like over stuffed birds and such. Shaking his head Ron pointed at the picture. "No sane woman I know would ever dress like that. Why?"

Kim sighed as she removed her hand tugging on her hair and pointed down at her clothes. "I asked your father if there were any good spots in the local town here and he made a comment about how I couldn't go out dressed like this. Said I looked too weird. I don't look weird!" Studying the outfit she was wearing she sighed. "I do look weird by Earth standards don't I?"

Ron smiled at her and nodded his head. "A little." Pointing towards the Rufus behind him he tried to change the topic. "By the way have you meet Rufus?"

"Take me shopping." Kim didn't speak loudly but it was clear to Ron that she expected that he would do so without protest.

"What? Why?" Ron scratched the back of his head as he stared at Kim expecting some sort of answer.

"Well I want to actually be able to go outside this house without being stared at and that means I need standard Earth clothing for women my age. I figure you're the best person to go to since we are friend."

Ron blinked at that. "Friends?"

He watched as Kim suddenly blushed and shuffled her feet before him. It took her a few moments to respond. "Well I don't really have that many friends and all and I figured since we were able to talk to each other so easily that you wouldn't mind being my friend. I hope that doesn't sound odd or anything like that but it would be nice to have someone here I could call a friend. You don't mind right?"

Sighing Ron shook his head. "Nah just caught off guard...KP nothing more then that." Turning back to the pasta he motioned behind him. "How about you set the table and we'll talk about where to go tomorrow for shopping."

It was with a surprise that Ron found two arms circling around his waist after that statement. "Thanks Ron!"

Nodding his head dumbly Ron continued to cook. "No big."

III.

Kim tugged again at the oversized jersey she was currently wearing which happened to be one of Ron's. It was decided last night that till she got her own clothing she would be better off wearing Ron's to the mall in order to better hide her alien origins or something like that. Anyway Kim couldn't help but notice a few stares in her direction which seemed to indicate that what she was wearing wasn't ordinary. Sighing she followed behind Ron as he made his way to what appeared to be a clothing store. "Now usually I'd take us to Smarty Mart, where smart shoppers shop smart, but a horde of locust devoured the store last month. Real shame about that so Grandpa suggested we go to 'Club Banana' instead. Probably some small no name store that only old people visit but it's a start at least."

Kim nodded her head as she followed him into the store. Glancing around she noticed various articles of clothes hanging in ordered rows and for the life of her just didn't know where to start. She'd have to depend on Ron to give her advice it looked like. "Are you looking for anything in particular?"

With a startled gasp Kim turned around noticing a dark skinned girl, about her age, standing off to her side looking at her intently. "Um..."

It was Ron who stepped in though and saved her the trouble of answering any awkward questions. "Actually we could use your help..."

"Monique."

"Monique you see my...friend here had her clothing destroyed in a recent flood and we need to get some replacements. Now she's a bit 'foreign' so she's going to need some help picking some stuff out. Now I was thinking..."

Monique held up her hand quickly stopping Ron in mid-sentence. "One question. Is she currently wearing your clothes?"

"Yes?" Kim blinked as she noticed the disapproving look on Monique face. Was this a culture no-no on Earth?

Sighing Monique pointed towards the exit. "Just wait outside and I'll help make this girl 'presentable'." With another sigh Monique grabbed Kim's hand and started to lead her away. "I don't know what that boy was thinking dressing you like that but I'll have you looking like a girl in no times. Nothing against your boyfriend but his sense of fashion is somewhat lacking. Well any colors you like?"

"Um...green, blue, and pink are nice I think." Looking with desperation at Ron she noticed he had already obeyed the orders of the one know as Monique and was quietly waiting by the entrance.

"Well that leaves a lot of options open and with your figure I can definitely try out some of the nicer outfits. Now just to figure out what looks good on you." Leading Kim over to a rack of clothes Monique started to sort through them glancing between selected pieces and Kim. A small pile started to grow as Monique hummed to herself and Kim started to relax watching as various odd pieces of clothing flashed by. "So how long have you two been dating?"

Kim blinked as she looked back up at Monique. "Excuse me?"

Monique waved absently in the direction of the door before throwing herself again into the clothes. "You know your boyfriend."

"Oh." Kim frowned trying to figure out what Monique wanted. Yes Ron was a boy and her friend so she was probably trying to figure out when they had met. That must be it. "Well we meet a few days ago. You see I had accidentally abducted him and this crazy woman crashed my ship into the sea...well it was complicated." Kim just shook her head reliving those moments.

For her part Monique just chuckled. "You crazy kids with your space ships and abductions. Never heard that story before." Stepping back Monique held up a green shirt that to Kim's horror was very short. "Well this will do for a shirt and I was thinking of blue jeans to finish off your first outfit. Now how about you try this on."

Kim shook her head as she looked at it. "Isn't it a little too...revealing?"

Monique just laughed at Kim's legit concerns and pointed at another section of the store. "Girlfriend those are too revealing this is down right decent by today standards."

Kim bit her lip and decided that some sacrifices must be made for Earth standard fashion after all. If this is what Earth girls wore then she'd have to wear it too.

It was over an hour later when Kim was finally done picking out her outfit and now stood before Ron to see what he though. Smiling she turned in the baggy blue jeans and green tank top that Monique had selected for her while Ron stood there mouth open. "Well?"

Kim grinned when Ron choked slightly and turned towards the side with a faint blush on his face. "You look badical KP guess Grandpa's money was well spent. Speaking of which." Pulling out a plastic square he handed it to Monique with a smile on his face. "Thanks I appreciate you helping KP out and all."

Monique smiled as she swiped the card. "No problem I enjoyed our time together and I'm hoping Kim will remember to stop by and check out our new Aphrodite line coming in next week."

Kim smiled and nodded her head already planning on what new outfits she would get. Shopping was fun after all. "I'll be there Monique."

Grinning Monique handed Ron a slip of paper and waved in the direction of Kim. "Now you take care of that girl ok she's a keeper after all."

Ron just frowned at Monique in confusion before nodding and walking towards Kim. "Don't know what that's about but it's as good an excuse as any to visit Bueno Nacho. Not as good as what they got in the states but it'll fill you up. Grandpa's treat of course." Grinning Kim followed Ron intent on finding out what the food at his favorite establishment, one which he had talked a lot about, was like.

IV.

Shego shook the bowl of chips in front of her letting lose an irritated sigh. Was it so much to ask for a good quality chip and not these plain tasteless pieces of cardboard they called chips. Where was the kick? Earth food was so bland that she was more scared of dying from boredom then anything else. At least it was better then Jurai food which more resembled what a deer would eat then anything else. Now the rock people of Oriolu could make a nice dish spicy enough to cause some people's tongues to fall off. Now that was cooking right. 'Well on Earth eat what the Earthiers like I guess.' Shaking her head Shego shuddered with memories of the bland sandwiches she'd been forced to make. After all she wouldn't want to cause Ronnie injury from the food she'd made since she had other plans that required a more healthy state for the boy. Now Kimmie was another issue but better to do it personally then use food. Food was too sacred for that.

Sighing she turned on the television, a skill she had picked up quickly, and began flipping through the nonsense on it. Various programs appeared including one with a blond kid flying around in a black giant robot. Shaking her head Shego settled back to watch as the action unfolded. Minutes into the program she angrily waved her hand at it and cursed out the pilot. "For crying out loud just kiss the stupid red head already if your so in love with her. God you'd think all young people run around crazy like that."

Glancing back up at the clock she muttered again about certain red heads in real life taking away her only source of entertainment. Lifting the controller to turn off the T.V. she was interrupted when a young annoyed voice came from her left. "Hey we're watching that too. We want to know what happens next!"

Turning Shego spotted Ron's grandfather and Kim's little sister drinking tea and eating crackers at the table nearby. Shaking her head Shego settled back in willing to let the brat have her way. At least it was something to do. Leaning further back into the sofa she closed her eyes listening to the typical screaming coming from the screen as insults were shot back and forth. Apparently the older officer in charge of the blond kid forgot his wife's birthday.

"So did you fall from heaven or am I just seeing stars?" Shego let out a tortured sigh as her head turned slightly to see the fat, short, bespectacled older man sitting next to her. Ron might have been a sweet innocent kid but his father was no where near as shy. Shego decided she liked the shy type more.

"I already said that I came from a cave already so leave me alone." Turning a pleading eye towards the other people in the room all she was rewarded with was the young girl debating the finer points of tea with the old man. Great!

"Oh a cave you say...makes me want to play Flintstones with you." Shego watched with growing irritation as his hand approached her leg. With a sigh she lighted up her fist.

Holding the now glowing claws under his face she let a hard tone come into her voice. "Alright no touchie 'kay?"

He only smiled more. "I like it when a girl plays hard to get..." He didn't finish the line before Shego picked him up and threw him across the room. Like his son she knew the father would be alright once he regained consciousness. Again the kid and the geezer didn't even react just like every time she had thrown the guy into the wall since Kimmie had dragged her only entertainment off somewhere.

Shego was about to settle back down and watch the red headed girl go off on a rant about how space people were more enlightened when the doorbell decided to ring at that moment. Grunting again in her annoyance Shego phased through the sofa and floated along towards the door muttering death threats to any sales person foolish enough to stop by. Unless of course they were selling magazines after all she was starting to run out of material to read. Opening the door she saw a young Asian girl with long black hair and brown eyes standing there in a school uniform. Papa Stoppable would be heartbroken to know he'd miss this one. "What do you want?"

The girl for her part just looked at Shego with a blank face. "Is this the residence of Stoppable-san?"

"Younger or older?" Shego pointed to the currently snoring form of the older Stoppable making her point.

"My apologies for being unclear I meant the younger."

Shego nodded as she waved at the house. "Yeah he lives here though he's currently taking the princess out shopping. Why your not dating him, are you?"

Again the girl did not exhibit any outside emotions. "And if I am Miss?"

Shego chuckled as she leaned against the wall looking the girl up and down. "Well I hate to break it to you honey but the boy's already taken."

"By you?"

Shego flipped her hair as she studied the girl whose face was now starting to show a bit of anger in it. "Well theirs me and a few other girls living here. You don't think we just eat his food and he gets nothing in return now do you?"

The girl was now clearly struggling to keep her calm. "Stoppable-san is not that way. I will have to ask you to rephrase what you just said or I will defend Stoppable-san honor myself."

Shego smiled as she waved to the figure behind her. A male voice startled the young girl at the door as she turned quickly around. "Defend my honor from what?"

The girl instead of answering pointed back at Shego. "Ron-san why is this...harlot in you home!" Pointing then to Kim who was standing next to Ron she again shot out a question. "And who is this may I ask?"

"Um..." Shego smiled seeing Ron now scratching his head nervously.

"Well for that matter who exactly are you!" This time Kim was pointing at the Asian girl seeming upset. Turning to Ron she waved in the girl's direction some more. "Well Ron what's going on?"

"Um..." At this point Shego couldn't hold it in more as she broke out laughing.

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Well sorry about the lack of updates hope you all enjoy this. I'll try to update more but with school and other projects I've been delayed of late. Anyway enjoy and as always please leave a review. If you do you get back a personal reply.

Now onto other business the coming attractions. I've got some plans to write a few more fusions, once I finish the ones I'm working on, and I figure I'll clue you all in first. Anyway the plan is to write a sequel to the current Gundam fusion and I was also thinking of trying out a Ranma fusion. I've also got a He-man fusion plotted out, guess who plays Prince Adam and no it's not Ron, and a tentative idea for an Evangelion one though I got no idea who should play Rei (aka: freaky girl). I've also got a few non-fusions planned including Mr. P back story, did you know he was a villain, and a few other fics taking place later in the kids lives. Probably a Ron/Bon one as well. Anyway that's just a summing up of Surforst plans and hope you all look forward to it. Though you'll have to wait till I finish up the current fusions I'm working on.

On other fronts Surforst is still working on his current projects. Trust me I'll get them done. Honest! Anyway please drop a review in I enjoy reading them.

Well disclaimer time: I don't own KP!


End file.
